


And he couldn’t do shit about it.

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests! [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Investigations, Light Angst, Missing Persons, Overworking, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chase hasn't seen Jackie in days until the hero shows up burnt out on the front doorstep.----
Relationships: Jackieboy Man & Chase Brody
Series: Tumblr Requests! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579141
Kudos: 12





	And he couldn’t do shit about it.

It was five in the morning when Chase heard the front door open for the first time in days.

He mentally prepared himself as he walked out to the center of the house. And, low and behold, there was Jackie. Jackie Martin, in the flesh. Covered in water and mud, it was the same Jackie he’s known for years. But, despite it being Jackie, it didn’t look like it. His eyes were red and puffy, and the bags under them didn’t help. He slouched, and his pants were ripped at the bottom. He looked exhausted. The kid wasn’t crying, but it was clear he was about to.

“So…how’d it go?” Chase gave a sympathetic smile.

Jackie didn’t say a word. He looked pissed; one wrong word would set him off into a fit. They both knew this. They may have hated it, but it was what it was. Days of seeing each other in nothing more than passing had rubbed off on them. For being friends, they appeared like strangers.

“I-I was just about to make tea if you want some.” That was a lie. Chase hated the tea they had in the cupboard at the moment, but he knew it was Jackie’s favorite. Anything to pick the kid up, if at least a little bit.

“Yeah...that’d be nice.” Jackie gave a small nod, and let down his hood.

Bruises and scars from previous day’s fights still lingered, but they weren’t as fresh anymore. Just memories of old fuck-ups, really. He took his place on the couch, tensing at the feeling of drenched clothes tight on his skin.

A small candle was lit on the coffee table in front of him. It was easier to think about the simplicity of the pineapple-scented flame than whatever moral dispute circled around his head. Yet still, despite the one moment he needed the distraction, his mind wandered back to the case. Over and over again were the numbers.

Four days. Four days, 7 hours, and 42 minutes since Grayson and Atreia Brody have practically vanished without a trace.

And he couldn’t do shit about it.

After a few minutes (and the god awful whistle of the kettle from the next room over), Chase tread over with two cups in hand. His wasn’t filled, but he wasn’t about to say it. He would hardly be able to stomach the taste anyways.

“So, where’ve you been for the past three days?”

Jackie didn’t say anything; Chase already knew the answer.

“You’re upset, I get that. You just...you don’t have to do this to yourself.” Chase desperately waited for any sign that Jackie heard him. When nothing came, he merely sighed. “The cops have it covered-”

“It’s not about if they can do it or not.” Jackie snapped, his breathing heavy. “It’s about the kids Chase.”

“You can still-”

“They’re alive out there Chase. I know it.”

“It isn’t a matter of if they’re alive-”

“Why do you seem so calm about this?” Jackie spat. He was shaking now, aggressively gripping the couch.

Chase didn’t know what to say to that. Why was he so calm? This should’ve been phased at least, but no matter how much he tried, it just didn’t happen. He didn’t cry once since he’d heard the news. And that scared him more than anything

Jackie set the cup down on the counter, not a sip taken. He stood quickly, and immediately staggered back to the front door.

“Hey, wait!” Chase went to follow him, “The hell are you going?”

“Back out to get your kids back, whether you like it or not.”

The rain outside had lightened up, and the sun barely peeked out from beyond the horizon. Grayish-yellow hues spilled through the windows. He opened the door, but before he could step out into the cold, Chase grabbed his shoulder.

“Listen, it's your choice here-”

“Then let me go.”

“I just wanted to say…” Chase stammered over his words, finally feeling an ounce of feeling in days, “I’m proud of you. For trying so hard to help.”

Jackie untensed his shoulders, his face dropping within seconds. Before he knew it, he was buried in Chase’s arms and blubbering into his shoulders.

“I-I’m sorry I can’t-” His sentences were barely audible through the weeping. “

“No. No, kid, you’re okay. You’re safe. They’re probably safe.” Chase rubbed small circles on the younger man’s back, “You can rest. Please?”

But, despite his persistence, they didn’t move. For a few minutes, just standing there, they remained until Jackie calmed down. He was fragile, still, but he listened for a moment as Chase whispered.

“You don’t have to save everyone right now.”


End file.
